


深海之渊

by Karas_sin



Series: kylux短篇 [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 人鱼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karas_sin/pseuds/Karas_sin
Summary: 船长！Hux／人鱼！Kylo［海的暗处，孕育着漆黑的怪物。］





	1. Chapter 1

“在到达那片海域前，我先讲一个故事。”

 

“当抓到人鱼时，应该吃的第一块肉你知道是哪儿吗？”

“……尾巴？”

“不，是面颊。”

“原因呢？”

“当你亲自咬掉对方脸颊上的肉，从滴着蓝血的破烂洞里能看见露出的尖牙和口腔。而它可能只会为此生气，却不会有多愤怒。因为对他来说那只是一点儿无关紧要的伤口，只要给点食物就会长回来……如果你能给它更多的好处，他甚至愿意自己切下一块最肥嫩的肉和你交换。”

“然后你就会知道，这是一个真正的怪物，而不是什么有鱼尾的人。那些传说中的美好和这玩意儿没有任何关系。”

 

01 

 

“每个船长都珍藏着一两个宝藏的传闻，并坚信它们真实存在。而想要找到宝藏的唯一线索，通常是另一个不可能寻获的宝藏。”

“深渊人鱼就是通向那些未知宝库其中之一的钥匙。”

“当初花了很大力气才捕获它。船队年复一年停在那片海沟上，抛洒着各种东西试图引出躲在下面的人鱼。从我还是幼童一直到成年。”

“最后只剩下一艘船的时候，它终于出现了。”

“那是我刚当上那条船船长的时候。”

 

“吸引它的不是吃的或闪亮的、稀奇的东西。只是一张普通的黑布。”

“海的深处并非绝对的黑暗，那些鱼和植物都长着斑斓的颜色。但它喜欢的，却是将自己包裹在穿不透光的黑暗里，躲藏在永恒的阴影里。”

“它第一次如此近的接近海平面，就是为了拽那块无意间掉下船的黑布。若不是因为那天的阳光够强烈，穿透水面为那条长长的尾巴镀了层金。我们可能就错过它了。”

“水手们带着长矛、渔枪和最坚硬的网下了海，而那蠢东西还拽着自己手里的布。那张布太大，又吸饱了水。这大大拖慢了它的速度。”

“最终我们成功的将它引进了网里，并捞出了水面。”

 

“最初我以为它很怕光。因为它在出水那一刻将自己盖的很严实，只能看到一条巨大而粗长的尾巴，上面的鳞片乍看是黑色的，当光照上去时又会泛出一点幽蓝和暗绿。很特别。”

“它在网里不断的拍打着自己的尾巴，险些把船上拖网的水手扯下海。最后是靠起锚的转盘才把它拉上船。”

“被扔上甲板后，我让水手们先用棍子招呼了它一顿。当时它一声也没吭，很快就蜷起来不动了。我想这怪物应该是昏过去了。”

“我们将它丢进早准备好的木桶里。结果那木桶太小了，一大半尾巴还留在外面。”

“我们想扯走渔网和那块布的时候，那怪物突然动了，并发起了疯。”

 

“它从渔网的格子里伸出了和人没什么区别的手臂，除了看上去更强壮以外就是尖锐的爪尖和薄薄的蹼。锋利的爪子两下就捅破了木板，那怪物甩着尾巴很快就打散了整个木桶，并靠着甲板上的水渍滑动。”

“它抓伤了我好几个手下。如果不是需要它活着，我更愿意带一条死鱼回去交差。”

“最后是靠渔枪将它钉在甲板上才制服这家伙的。两柄长矛刺穿了它的尾巴，一把匕首钉死了它的一只手掌。三个老水手扯着网将它整个拉直了，还有两个人用短矛交叉着戳穿了腰腹部架着它。”

“我们一边用三叉戟戳着它脖子的位置一边从网下扯掉了哪块破布。”

“第一次看清了它的全貌。”

 

“它像传说一样拥有一个和人类一样的上半身，男性的。宽阔的肩背和厚实的胸膛看上去非常有力，并足以让我大多数的手下羡慕。不过皮肤白的像纸，摸上去也柔嫩的跟女人似的。”

“头发是黑色的，像海藻一样。不长，但是很茂密。”

“他的脸，很奇怪。”

“既不凶恶、也不可怕。也谈不上好看。当它看着你，就像一个愤怒的男人瞪着你。”

“一张完全就是人类的脸，长在一个怪物身上。不奇怪吗？”

 

02

“在修好它的专属房间前，我们必须谨慎的对待这个怪物。”

“于是我想了一个主意。”

“将它的手臂用长钉钉在十字木板上，再拿最坚固的铁链一圈圈缠着他的尾巴。”

“我把他绑在了船头，像一件战利品。不过它本来就是战利品不是吗？”

“我记得他怕光，所以每天特意在正午的时候把他拖上甲板。检查这家伙是否还活着。”

 

“它一直活着。只是看上去和刚被捕获时很不一样了。”

“手臂上的伤口被扯大到几乎能看见骨头。尾巴上的鳞片也被铁链刮掉了许多，勒进了肉里。皮肤不再那么白了。上面有许多淤血和乌青，还有被晒伤的红肿。看上去很斑驳，像一块用旧的抹布。头发也干枯了，眼睛几乎睁不开。但它还是努力张着嘴呼吸，脖子上的腮一直动着。”

“它看上去终于像个真正的怪物了。”

 

“它也终于没有力气反抗了。”

“我们一直没喂过它。但它流在海里的那些血却给我们带来了很多食物，鱼群像追逐着鸦片一样追逐它。不论大小，它们甚至跃出水面就为了咬这个怪物一口。最后我不得不让人再它前面挂了一张细网才没让它提前变成一副骨架。”

“万幸的是新牢房终于修好了。”

“我们在船底用铁皮和木板还有双层的玻璃给他造了一个房间。”

 

“再将它关进去前，还有一项重要的保障措施。”

“我让水手们拔掉了它的爪子。那些锋利的指甲成了水手们哄抢的稀奇玩意儿。然后我们撬开它的嘴。”

“你知道吗？那怪物是没有舌头的。”

“我们将铁棒捅进去，掰开它的嘴唇。趁他用力咬着那个棍子时一颗颗的敲碎那些锋利尖牙。”

“它当然挣扎过，很激烈。”

“挣脱了几根手臂上的钉子，尾巴上的鳞片也没剩多少了。”

 

“一直等它挣扎到彻底没力气了，我才让人将它从木架上放下来。”

“要不是腮还在动，它看上去几乎像死了。”

“但我知道，人鱼是没那么容易死掉的。这点伤对它们来说也不算什么。”

“你得彻底的打败它，让它搞清楚谁才是食物那一方。”

“万不可小看它。”

 

“那家伙安静地被扔进了新房间，里面灌满了干净的海水。它乖乖地躺在水底，将自己抱成一团发抖。像个被欺负惨了的孩子。”

“但你得知道，它不是。”

“千万别怜悯它。”

 

“将它关起来后，我花了好几天才甩掉那些尾随的鱼群。”

“那些剧集的鱼群带来了不小的麻烦，有些甚至在水下攻击船底。”

“最后我让人宰了一头船上的动物，用血引来鲨鱼才驱散它们。”

“接着我下令找一个无人岛停靠休整。船上的淡水储备不多了，船员们也被折腾的疲惫不堪。”

“我并不着急返航，便顺手给船员们放了个假。大部分水手都上岸去了。只有少数人留在船上，包括我。”

 

03

“我准备趁这段时间好好研究一下那只怪物。”

“为了宝藏，我得驯服它。”

“我带着东西去船底，隔着玻璃审视它。”

“它像是从未移动过一样，仍然蜷缩在水底的角落里。”

“我打开了顶舱的木板，使外面的太阳能照射进来。”

“它很敏感地感觉到了光线的变化。动了动脑袋，将自己蜷的更紧了。”

“我以为它真的很怕阳光。”

 

“一味的惩罚没有任何益处，我得给他一点好处。”

“我扔了一块黑色的丝绸进水里，那可是高级货。手感像它的皮肤一样。”

“那家伙很快就察觉到了投在身上的阴影，它几乎是闭着眼就窜向了那块布，并将自己裹了进去。”

“但它的身子太大，而布又太小。它弯着尾巴围着自己在水里转了好几圈，也没法将自己完全裹进去。”

“那蠢样子就像一只追着自己尾巴不停打转的猫。”

“实在太好笑了。”

“它听到我的笑声，立刻就趴到水底去了，然后用布将自己的脑袋盖了个严实。”

 

“我敲了敲玻璃。对它说，’过来，蠢东西。’”

“它假装纹丝不动，但甩动的尾巴尖却暴露了它。我那时想，它真是太蠢了。”

“我将顶棚合上了一些，使阳光不会直接照在水里。”

“那怪物觉得暗了些，就偷偷从丝绸下面将脑袋探出来打探。像小心翼翼的壳类。”

“我敲着玻璃吸引它的注意力，终于让它看了过来。”

“它的眼睛已经能正常睁开了。不需要任何治疗，只要泡几天水。”

“它像第一次见到我似的，好奇打量我。那双眼睛看上去干净的像初生的婴儿。”

 

“我丢了一小块面包进去，它谨慎的打量着那块白色的絮状物在水里慢慢飘荡着落下。确定我只是站在外面看着它后，那家伙摆着尾巴上前吞掉了那点泡散的面包。”

“它大概没尝出什么味道来，巴巴地游到了刚才那块面包落下来的地方看着我。”

“我觉得这东西真是傻傻的，就继续掰着面包扔水里喂它。”

“但没想到它很快就开始挑食了。”

“吃了没多大一块面包后，就嫌弃地别开了头，撅着嘴躺回了水底。”

“我敲了几次玻璃，它都毫无反应。”

“我知道它想吃什么。毫无疑问，是鱼。”

“但这不应该是它来决定的。”

 

“我当时转身就走了，打算再饿它几天。”

“等我第二次再去看它时，它第一时间就冲到了玻璃边。”

“我想这第一个教训，它应该是学会了。”

“我奖励了它一块面包，它迫不及待的就吃完了。”

“看在它表现不错的样子，我又扔了一块鱼肉给它。”

“当时我们彼此都忘记它的牙已经没了。”

 

“所以我看见那条蠢鱼将整块鱼肉含进嘴里却没有任何办法的样子。它一急就在水里上下翻腾，用自己残缺的牙和手指想将那块鱼肉在嘴里撕扯开。”

“但很可惜那并没什么用，最后它只能打算硬咽下去。却堵在了嗓子眼，将自己憋的脸色通红。”

“我看着它掐着自己的脖子在水里挣扎了一分钟，欣赏一条鱼是如何将自己憋死。”

“最后我拉动机关让底部的铁栅栏升了起来，将它拉出水面，然后用餐叉将那块鱼肉挑了出来。”

“因为它的不老实，还被餐叉戳破了口腔。”

“它被放回水里后，捂着喉咙继续望着我手里的肉。”

“我扔掉那块恶心的肉时，它脸上的表情都难过地像要哭了。”


	2. Chapter 2

04

“上次我们讲到哪里来着？”

“哦，对了。关于喂食。”

“那条怪物只有在涉及到食物的时候才会屈尊搭理人。”

“仿佛它是什么高不可攀的玩意儿。”

“它好像已经忘记自己被捕获和囚禁的那一段经历了。”

“没关系，我会让它记住其它更重要的。”

 

“总之，当它开始顺利进食后。它的伤口就开始恢复了。”

“不愧是怪物，没几天就又开始长出了新的鳞片。”

“如果不警惕，它很快就会长出新的爪牙。”

“这可真是让我为难了。”

“因为我得让它活着，但又不能活的太痛快。”

“所以我只好让人拔掉了它那些残缺的牙齿。”

“还有一副铁手套。”

“那副特制的手套能将它的两条上肢牢牢固定在背后，永远没办法再张牙舞爪的威胁人。”

 

“它像条蛇一样在水里游动，而唯一的玩具是块黑布。”

“仿佛真的是一条大型而无害的宠物鱼。”

“特别是当我喂它的时候。”

“即使只是少的可怜的面包屑，它也再不嫌弃了。”

“会小心翼翼地探出水面，用嘴快速的接住。”

“差点让我以为自己养了只狗。”

“说实话，它这副模样讨好了我。”

 

“我决定更接近它一点。”

“所以在下一次喂食的时候，我将手垂到了水面。”

“它谨慎地观察了我一会儿，就大胆的探出头开始用嘴唇抿住我手指间漏出来的面包块。”

“它很快就专注到如何吃到食物这件事上去了。”

“最后它就着我的手吃完了整块面包。”

“这可真是一个好的开始。”

“它对我完全放下了警惕。”

 

“我开始在喂它的时候摸摸它。”

“捏捏它的脸颊，嘴唇，还有下巴。”

“它们摸上去确实和人类一摸一样，挺神奇的不是吗？”

“它甚至还有喉结。虽然我当时完全不明白这对它有什么用。”

“当然，我也不明白他脸上长着的鼻子和耳朵有什么用。”

“那对鱼来说可是多余的东西。”

“可是当我捏住它的鼻子时，他还是会不舒服的甩尾巴。好像它也要用那里呼吸一样。”

 

“然后我把手指伸进了它的嘴里。”

“没有柔软的舌头，但是很滑。能感觉到水在里面流动，从它脖子上的鳃排出去。”

“还有它的牙床。”

“一层软肉，包裹着内里的小硬茬——我猜是它的新牙齿。”

“可能是我的探索让它不舒服了，它在我手里挣扎起来。”

“不再张开嘴，还扭着腰想要退回水里。”

 

“它含着我的手指，并用自己的牙床研磨着。”

“脸上的表情混合着一种不舒服与委屈，仿佛它是个人一样。”

“不安分的尾巴甩动着，搅得整个水池都不平静。”

“有一些水花甚至溅到了我身上。”

“像个被强迫的女人在垂死挣扎。”

 

“那一瞬间，我突然有些好奇。”

“它真的是雄性吗？”

“你知道鱼这种生物，总有很多性别模糊的情况纯在。”

“但那只是一瞬间的想法，我可没那个功夫去翻找它的泄殖腔。”

“那太恶心了。”

 

 

05

“在短暂的休整快结束的时候，我已经开始给它喂水果和奶酪了。”

“显然这些新食物并没有让它多喜欢，但它们对身体的恢复显然比面包要更好。”

“它不怎么情愿地吃掉了我手上的所有东西，甚至还将每一根手指都含进嘴里弄了个干净。”

“因为一切都在水下进行的，倒也没怎么让我觉得恶心。”

“我甚至偶尔还能摸到它新长出来的牙床。”

“它们还藏在肉里，缓慢生长着。”

 

“它的尾巴到是差不多恢复了。”

“除了鳞片还有些参差不齐。”

“不过那不重要，我又不是真的抓它来当观赏宠物。”

“我需要和它建立起一种关系，然后才能让它带我去找到宝藏。”

“可最麻烦的是，你和这蠢东西完全没法沟通。”

“它对我的反应，仅仅只建立在喂食这一件事上。”

“所以我不得不和它进行一些更多的互动。”

 

“我给它带去一些除了黑布以外的东西，观测它对什么感兴趣。”

“而这条蠢鱼除了喜欢将自己躲进阴影里外，就是绕着我的手打转。”

”它在寻找吃的。“

”即使我的手上没有任何食物，它也会不甘心的将手指含进嘴里去。“

“当我握紧拳头拒绝它时，它甚至天真地想要吞下我整只手。”

“这可太好笑了。”

 

“但这给了我灵感。”

“也许我可以让它做点其它事。”

“让我在航行中的日子不那么无聊。”

“我们再次起航了。”

“那个用来囚禁它的水池也被修葺的更完善了一些。”

“比如安装了一个可以让它更方便趴到岸上来的阶梯。”

“我也让它开始尝试离开水面进食。”

 

“它表现的不错，没有出多大乱子，也没发什么脾气。”

“我奖励了他一块煮熟的鱼肉。”

“即使没有牙齿，它也能很轻松吞咽下的那种。”

“这让它高兴坏了。”

“一边吃一边像狗一样用着尾巴拍打水面，还用脑袋不断蹭我。”

 

“这尾该死的鱼太兴奋了，它弄湿了我全身。”

“我很愤怒，一脚把它踹回了水里。”

“怒火使我忘记了，那对它来说根本算不上什么惩罚。”

“它很快就熟练地从水里窜出来，匍匐着爬回原来的位置。”

“不过它至少学会了再挪向食物前先征询我的许可。”

“这让我很满意。”

“这表明我们之间已经成功建立了某种关系。”

 

“我抚摸着它黑色的脑袋，揉玩着它藏在毛发里出奇大的耳朵。”

“它只是缩了缩脖子，没躲。”

“这很好，于是我允许它继续进食。”

“它有些小心翼翼。每吃上一口，都会抬头看我一眼以示确认。”

“那条肥大的尾巴也不再瞎摆动了。”

 

 

06

“它听话的模样取悦了我。”

“我当时突然想到，我可以奖励点它其它的东西。”

“所以我又把它拉近了一些。”

“它很顺从，没有反抗。”

“我也大胆起来。”

 

“我将它摁到裤裆前，掏出了自己的老二。”

“它的反应和我想的很不一样。”

“它很好奇，毫不惧怕。”

“甚至还凑上去认真看了看。”

“这可真是——”

 

“于是顺理成章地，我捏开它的嘴操了进去。”

“它有一张好嘴。”

“柔软的嘴唇，毫无威胁的牙床，就是缺根舌头。”

“但是它很会吸，大概是种本能？谁知道呢。”

“它就像含着我的手指一样努力的吮吸。”

“我只要抓紧它的头发就能轻松的进出，没有丁点难度。”

“而它根本意识不到这种行为代表什么。”

 

“一次新奇的体验。”

“而我们双方都觉得很有意思。”

“甚至在我射进它嘴里时，它看上去很享受地眯起了眼。”

“我退出时它还有些依依不舍。”

“它顶着自己红肿的嘴角继续用脑袋蹭我的裤裆，仿佛自己刚被奖赏了一根棒棒糖。”

“过了一阵子我才反应过来，它是当成我在喂它一种新的食物了。”

“并且很显然的是，这种新食物不再是我拿在手上的，而是需要它努力才能吃到的。”

 

“这条只关心食物的蠢鱼，很快就学会了在每次的喂食完毕后，继续用鼻子和嘴磨蹭我的裤裆。”

“它像个讨要零食并且贪得无厌的小孩，毫不为此羞耻。”

“不得不说，那还挺爽的。”

“比最熟练的妓女还周到。”

“大约是因为它非常地——全心全意。”

“我还让它在水里给我来了一次。”

“那可真是……”

 

“不过我又低估它了。”

“我以为它一点也不明白，但我错了。”

“当它在水里做完口活后，悄悄地探出上半身游到了我身上。”

“长长的大尾巴圈着我的腰，用新生的鳞片磨蹭着。”

“它还将脑袋靠在我身上，用嘴含着我的肩头。”

“它脸上的表情非常的少见，几乎可以称之为一种羞涩。”

“我有些好奇它想干嘛。”

 

“我揽着它，感觉到它在我怀里抖动着。”

“它的长尾巴一紧一松圈着我，脑袋也不安分的转动着。”

“很快，我就感觉到它的下腹多出了什么东西。”

“我掰开它的尾巴一看，你猜发生了什么？”

“呵。”

“它打开了自己的泄殖腔，还露出了自己的生殖器。”

 

“当我盯着它翘起的生殖器时，它也抿着嘴看着我。”

“那玩意儿的形状和尺寸都让我觉得有趣，于是我上手摸了摸。”

“很光滑。”

“它激动地一抖，猛地就收紧尾巴把我卷紧了。”

“力道大地吓了我一跳。”

“我很不满，当即重重地捏了它一把。”

“不管是什么样的生物，那种地方都终归是脆弱的。”

“它立刻就吃疼地放开了我。”

“并且可怜兮兮地躲进水底看着我。”

“这可不能完全怪我呀——”


	3. Chapter 3

07

“我们的新航程非常不顺利。”

“变化的洋流和追赶的风暴让船只的方向不断偏离。”

“一开始我并不是对此很上心，因为这正是大海的迷人之处。”

“——让人畏惧的自然。”

“我最初只是这么认为的，多花些时间罢了。”

“我们本来的计划是打算到港口做一次大的补给。”

“物资和船员，我需要这些扩充来应对接下来的宝藏之旅。”

“深渊人鱼的宝藏，据说有无尽的沉船等着人去发现。”

“我很有信心彻底征服那只领路者的怪物。”

“它喜欢我极了不是吗？”

 

“显然，传说的残缺不全让我忘记了去思索那些埋藏在海底的船只来源。”

“这使我犯了一个巨大的错误。”

“直到我们发现自己彻底迷失在一片诡异的海域时才注意到。”

“有一股力量控制着船只的方向。”

“失去了作用的导航仪与没有星星的夜空开始让船员们开始恐慌了。”

“我们的淡水和食物储存开始捉襟见肘。”

“当第一批暴动的船员被处决的时候，那只怪物还继续在水池里快乐的吐着泡泡。”

“质疑的声音越来越多，甚至有些愚蠢的家伙妄图抢夺我的怪物。”

“他们甚至一度攻进了那间怪物的囚室。”

“还没等我彻底解决他们，就有一个倒霉蛋迫不及待地跳入了那个透明的水箱。”

“你猜发生了什么？”

 

“那只怪物藏在肉里的牙长好了。”

“它一直隐瞒着，在我面前卖乖讨好。每次喂食都顺从的像只听话的狗。”

“那个向它游去的家伙，一瞬间就被咬断了喉咙。”

“我赶到现场的时候，第一件想到的事情是，’这水池脏了’。”

“飘满血与肉的水里，那家伙灵活地摆动着尾巴围着自己的大餐打转。”

“这变故使战斗停止了，像被施了暂停的魔法。”

“他们大概被吓坏了。”

“一群没用的废物，我只能用他们做诱饵补了些鱼。”

“雨补充了淡水，鱼填补了食物。”

“白天的海面也难得恢复了风平浪静。”

“除了我们仍然不知道自己在哪里。”

“还有那只看上去彻底恢复了怪物。”

 

“偷偷饱餐了一顿的家伙在看见我时眼神有些躲闪。”

“它甚至知道用尾巴弄干净自己的嘴再爬到水池边上讨好我。”

“它的双手还被绑着，裂开的嘴里是难以忽视的利齿。”

“在我思考是再一次敲碎它的牙还是给它弄副口枷时，它努力的在地板上匍匐着接近我。”

“那藏着爪子小心翼翼地愚蠢样子让我觉得心烦。”

“所以我一脚把它踹回了那池肮脏的水里。”

“它似乎没反应过来，就这么愣愣地跌了回去。”

“隔着玻璃我甚至好笑地发现它脸上的表情有几分不解地委屈。”

 

08

“我让下面人用杆子和钩子把它从水里捞了出来，还有那具被吃剩的尸体。”

“半副干净的骨架明确地告诉了所有人它的胃口有多大。”

“我打量着水里漂浮的内脏还想着，’哦，看来它不吃这些玩意儿’。”

“它没怎么反抗。”

“只要那些水手不触碰到它，它都表现地很合作。”

“是我站在旁边盯着它的缘故。”

“这可不是我自信。”

“因为当我靠近的时候，它企图偷偷地用尾巴蹭我。”

“可它的体积注定了这动作没法太隐蔽。”

“我看见那些漂亮的鳞片里夹杂着零碎的血肉，脏的让我觉得恶心。”

“所以我避开了。”

“它更委屈了。”

 

“给池子换水是个大工程。”

“所以我好心的带它上甲板晒太阳。”

“它表现地像锅里被煎地鱼，在甲板上不停地折腾。”

“才清洗过的地板又被它弄脏了。”

“我只好踩着它的脑袋，叫来几个清洁工用甲板刷弄干净了它的尾巴。”

“它每挣扎一次，我脚上的力气就更大一些。”

“它终于放弃反抗了。”

“等一切弄妥，它也彻底蔫了。”

“上半身的皮肤被晒地有些发红，脸有些肿，皱着鼻子眯着眼。”

“作为乖顺地奖励，我赏给他一张新的黑布。”

“最厚实粗糙那种，正好把它危险又丑陋的脑袋包起来。”

 

“等重新将它扔回水池里，它玩了好一会儿才舍得把脑袋从新玩具里探出来。”

“它悬浮在水里，像裹着一张巨大的黑色斗篷，。”

“一只来自深海的怪物。”

“一只恶魔。”

“让人，有些太过着迷了——”

 

“鉴于它偷吃的行为，我理所当然地决定饿它几天。”

“反正现在船上也没有什么除了鱼以外的食物了。”

“它似乎感觉不到时间的流逝，所以对我只是单纯观察没有投喂的行为没什么反应。”

“还一直试图裹着那块新的黑布在水池里转圈表演。”

“简直像在笨拙地讨好我。”

“对此我只能一次次把它探到水面上的脑袋踹回去。”

“他却像是玩起了新的游戏。”

“偶尔还会扭着腰躲开，并咬我的鞋头。”

“虽然我自信它没法轻易咬破，但我还是被惊了一下。”

“不过很快我就发现它并不是试图攻击。”

“这家伙又把自己的牙齿缩回去了。”

“仿佛知道我讨厌似的。”

 

“太多愚蠢地表演显然很快就使它消耗完胃里的存货了。”

“它开始趴在池边盯着我，嘴巴一张一合地讨要食物。”

“谁知道它的牙齿会不会突然伸出来，我谨慎地丢了一块鱼肉在水里。”

“它看着我，又扭头看了看向水底沉去的食物。”

“我以为它会迫不及待地冲过去，就像见到骨头或者追着飞盘的狗。”

“但它只是迅速地转回来继续看着我。”

“哦，脸上的表情更委屈了。”

“它甚至着急地匍匐着又向我靠近了一些。”

“我没理它。”

“这家伙比想象的更狡猾，所以我直接将它踹回水里就走了。”

 

09

“等我第二天来看它时——”

“那块鱼肉还躺在池底，而那只怪物正趴在水底盯着它。”

“然后它发现了我的身影，第一时间游了过来。”

“即使我们隔着玻璃，它也努力地将脸压在上面想要靠近我。”

“那时我心里立刻就有一个声音告诉我：我成功了。”

“这只怪物属于我了。”

“这让我心情大好，胆子也大了许多。”

“我拎着一条新鲜的鱼肉，像过去一样将垂在水面上。”

“它立刻兴奋地围了上来，一边小心地看着我一边小口地吃着。”

“这样的讨好对我显然非常适用。”

“我甚至难得喂了它第二条。”

“它咬着鱼肉轻轻地拉了拉，直到我的手彻底探进水里。”

“它立刻快速地吞掉了奖品，然后含住了我的手指。”

 

“我当然立刻就想把手伸出来，但它急切地跟着将脑袋从水面窜了出来。”

“它甚至用嘴唇挽留着我。”

“机遇是需要勇气的。”

“所以我捏着它的脸颊又将手放了回去。”

“我甚至摁了摁它的牙床，找到了那些藏在肉里的尖锐利器。”

“它表现的舒服极了，甚至翻了个身。”

“像露出肚皮晒太阳的猫咪。”

“我在水池边坐了下来，它立刻爬到我腿上。”

“它把自己湿漉漉的脑袋埋在我的裤裆。”

“甚至还学会了用嘴唇拨开阻碍，隔着布料用鼻子磨蹭我的老二。”

“这让我得意地大笑起来。”

“我甚至抓着它的脑袋亲了亲它的脸。”

“这只凶猛的怪物彻底被我征服了不是吗？”

 

“我已经开始愉快地设想着给他套上个坚固的项圈，带我的船游向宝藏的所在。”

“但我没发现的是，它其实早这么做了。”

“我们在那片海域漂流太久了。”

“在无法判断方向的情况下只能依靠风前行。”

“因为划桨的人员少了很多，考虑有所保留的情况下，也只能先尽管其变。”

“但缺少雨水使我们的淡水消耗地很快。”

“这一次连我也难免焦躁了起来。”

“未知的航线使我有些失眠，但即使翻遍海图，在导航仪实效的状况下也毫无办法。”

“船员们的议论我不是不知道，但这已经不是我是否放弃的问题了。”

“我们不可能永远飘着海上随波逐流。”

 

“某个深夜，风浪突然大了起来。”

“我希望这意味着一场雨，那也勉强能算个好消息。”

“所以我走到了甲板上。”

“但显然真实情况远超过了我的预期。”

“我一边大声地叫醒水手，一边向舱底走去。”

“光是远观那场即将到来的雷暴，我就清楚不得不做好最坏的打算。”

“最重要的财产着，自然是那只怪物——”

“然后你猜我发现了什么？”

“那只怪物在水池里旋转着，它身上仍然裹着巨大的黑布。”

“这让它看上去像一个幽灵。”

“它的嘴有节奏地张合着，整个水池里的水也变成了一个运转缓慢地漩涡。”

“我立刻意识到——”

“这是一只正在施法的恶魔。”

 

“可笑我一直以为自己是那个成功了的征服者。”

“但其实这只怪物才是真正的猎人。”

“我想我发现了深渊人鱼宝藏的真相。”


	4. Chapter 4

10

“当我们说到这里，你心里大概已经猜到了结局。”

“一场恐怖的海难，狂风、暴雨、巨浪。”

“使我们在怪物的陷阱里全军覆没，成为它无数收藏的其中之一。”

“而我侥幸逃脱，拼死重回陆地。甚至好运地东山再起。”

“然后为了心里一点执念，再度筹集船队出航想要拿回宝藏。”

“我猜你在心里觉得我疯了。”

“因为我已经拥有了远超常人的财富、地位、和名誉，却还要念念不忘那个缥缈的宝藏。”

“可你又不得不坐在这里，并在漫长的航路上听我讲一个光怪陆离的人鱼故事。”

“你以为你只是帮我做一份记录，关于那些所谓的真相和宝藏的秘密。”

“一个将死之人的遗言——”

 

“不，不用急着反驳。”

“我一点也不在乎你的想法，你只要按照我说的做下去就好。”

“哪怕你把我说的所有那些在心里当成一个老人的欢言乱语，我也不在乎。”

“并不是说我等着让你亲眼看见那只怪物来证明一切。”

“也不是说我准备用你当作见证人来亲历一切包括那片沉船宝藏。”

“不，我都不在乎。”

“你看我，你可以轻易发现时间的痕迹，它们是如此明显。”

“因为我活过的生命漫长无比，远超你的想象。”

“安静听下去吧。我需要的只是让除了我以外的人知道发生过的一切而已。”

 

“让我们回到那场风暴。”

“那确实是一场很大的风暴，但还没有强大到瞬间摧毁我们。”

“无数的海浪淹没上来想要将我们送进海底，但那没有那么容易。”

“沉没需要一个过程。”

“而这个过程中可以产生很多的变数。”

“大部分人，都从船上逃离了出来。”

“船员们像刚从母体破腹而出的幼虫一样，各自抱着自己能抓住的东西飞快逃离大船。”

“风浪联合着不断地打散我们，也带走了一些人。”

“还有雨，将钢针一样击打着我们。”

“在那一刻，你什么也分辨不出来。方向，环境。”

“而我抓着最重要的、唯一的财产。”

“那只怪物。”

 

“我在第一时间就把那只怪物押上了逃生船。”

“为了防止它逃脱，水手们用弯钩刺穿它的身体钉在了木板上。”

“以防万一它的尖牙，脑袋也被整个包了起来。”

“一开始我还能让他们拼命划船，远离这场有明显针对的风暴。”

“但后来我们几乎只能各自抓住东西固定自己的身体。”

“我的固定对象，就是那只怪物。”

“因为我绝对不会——在付出那么多后，轻易放弃它。”

“我听见各种各种各样的声音，大船解体的，船员惨叫的。”

“不断有浪拍打在我们身上，一两个倒霉的家伙就这么被轻易卷走了。”

“我愤怒极了，不断对那只怪物怒吼。让它停下这一切。”

“我甚至掏出匕首在它的鱼尾划出巨大的伤口。”

“然而没用。”

“他的血肉落进海里还带来了新的危机。”

 

“隐藏在水里的捕食者几乎是瞬间就出现在我们附近。”

“那些没机会上船，泡在水里的人。”

“连呼救的机会都没有就消失了。”

“等我反应过来时，我们已经被彻底包围了。”

“每一个方向都是绝路。”

 

11

“很不可思议是吗？”

“在那种情况下，我竟然活下来了。”

“你一定很好奇我是怎么做到的，或者是什么帮了我。”

“说起来，也许真靠了那张它最爱的巨大黑布。”

“我们带走它的时候，那张巨大的布正好裹在它身上。”

“除了用它裹住怪物的脑袋以外，为了防止更多的血肉让海里的鱼发疯。”

“我用布将它整个包了起来。”

“像一个巨大的木乃伊。”

“然后我压着它，抓住它身下的木板。”

“好像我紧抱着它，不过事实上也确实是那样。”

“我不知道怎样能逃出去。”

“但放掉它一定不是正确选项。”

 

“然后我们就那样在风浪中坚持着。”

“除了沉默抵抗，毫无办法。”

“只剩下时间是唯一的判决。”

“所以我也搞不清到底坚持了多久一切才结束。”

“当时觉得很漫长，事后回想又仿佛一瞬间。”

“我昏迷了一会儿，又很快惊醒。然后再反复。船晃的太厉害了，没发维持注意力。”

“因为风浪和雨都太大了，我中途不得不把脑袋钻进那只怪物的黑布里。”

“那让我获得了一小块喘气的空间。”

“我的耳朵压在它的胸口上。”

“在那一片喧嚣混乱中诡异地听着它胸膛下的声音。”

“我第一次意识到，它竟然是有心跳的。”

“那声音最后在我耳朵里成功盖过了一切。”

“甚至包括击打在海面的落雷。”

 

“等我的意识终于回归清醒时，外面也平静了。”

“我从它身上爬起来，发现船上只剩我一个人了。”

“船沿破烂无比，大概是我的水手们被迫离开时带走的。”

“但好歹这艘小船任然是稳固的。”

“至少在此刻无害的海面上，显的无比安全。”

“然而噩耗是，船上的物资几乎没有了。”

“那时大概是清晨，天空不怎么亮。也许那些云还没有彻底退散的原因。”

“我检查了整艘船，找到一些被海水泡烂的食物，和一个空水壶。”

“什么也没有。”

“除了我和那只该死的怪物，什么也没有了。”

“当我想起逃出指南针时，发现了一件更不幸的事。”

“船还停留在那片该死的海域，还在那只怪物的掌握之中。”

 

“我当时愤怒的想要摧毁一些东西，然而和风暴对抗了一夜——或者更久的我毫无体力。”

“我只能瞪着那具被包裹着身体，将我的怒火斥资在目光中。”

“我想用刀割开它的喉咙，将燃烧的铁棒捅进它体内。”

“然后倒吊着挂在船头做我永远的战利品。”

“我当时几乎就那么干了。”

“甚至已经握着匕首掀开了缠在它脑袋上的黑布。”

“光明被允许释放给它的那一刻，我看到了它脸上无法遮掩的惊恐。”

“它还是保持着那副该死的模样，拼命转动脑袋并且整个挣扎了起来。”

“直到它看到了我——我正坐在它身上，握着它的脖子。”

“它眯了眯眼睛，大约是为了看清一些。然后它就不动了。”

“它甚至放松身体对着我笑了笑。”

“那一刻我想我不应该杀了它。”

“因为它还在我手里，被我掌握着。”

“我的猎物。我唯一的、重要的宝藏。”

 

12

“它的双手仍然被束缚在背后，尾巴上伤口在刚才的挣扎中变的更可怖了一些。”

“还有身上被刺穿的地方。”

“我和你提到过吧？关于它的血。”

“很淡的蓝色，接近于透明。再大的伤口也不会像人一样流的到处都是。”

“它的血液很少，像叶子上的露珠一样慢慢从被切开的肉里沁出来。”

“当我拔出第一把弯钩时，甚至不会溅出血来。”

“它当时以为我要放开它，高兴极了。甚至还主动扭着屁股示意我另一根插在腰上的弯钩。”

“我都一一去掉了。”

“它在黑布上扭动着自己硕长的身躯，将脑袋靠向我。”

“它用自己的面颊摩擦着我，嘴唇含着胸口的衣服。”

“我抓着它的头发将那个黑色的脑袋扯起来，从它张开的嘴里看见了那些锋利的尖牙。”

“现在我们不再是在船上了。”

 

“我将它摁回了身下那块木板上，将黑布塞进它嘴里。”

“我不知道它是怎样召唤那场风暴的，但也许真的就是靠那张没舌头的嘴也说不定。”

“发出声音的还有什么？对，喉咙。”

“这一次我把弯钩钉进了它的脖子。”

“它瞪着眼睛看着我。”

“惊讶、和不敢置信。”

“我坚定的在那目光下用另一把弯钩穿过它的喉咙，然后用长匕首将它的尾巴钉在船底。”

“它似乎格外的痛苦，崩着脸用力咬着嘴里的东西。”

“仿佛在怒吼。”

“但一点声音都没有。”

“做完这一切我终于放心了。我放松地靠在它身上，压制着它的挣扎。”

“我们互相看着彼此的脸。”

“然后我就睡着了，我想那一刻我把命运交给了上帝。哪怕我从未信任过他。”

 

“后来我是被太阳与饥饿唤醒的，过于强烈的阳光把我裸露在外的肌肤晒的发疼。”

“而那只怪物的模样也终于顺眼了一些。即使它闭着眼睛，我也看得出它很难受。”

“我向来都是知道的。比起伤口，日光带给他的痛苦总要更多一些。”

“而我也并不是想要弄死它。”

“所以我抽出它嘴里的黑布，换了一些身上坚硬的装饰品塞进去。”

“然后我脱掉自己身上的衣服晾在船沿，并骑坐在它身上。”

“我抖开那张巨大的布，将我们都遮了起来。”

“我压着它的尾巴，再一次将脑袋枕在它胸口。”

“黑暗重新降临的那一刻它睁开了眼睛。”

“我懒得搭理，自顾自趴在它身上。心里盘算着这张布和晒干的衣服是否足以应对晚上的寒冷。”

“没有食物、没有淡水、我需要优先考虑的是如何留存自己的体力。”

“那只怪物也安分了，乖乖躺在我身下。”

“难得我们在此刻还能彼此安静的渡过时光，对吧？”

 

“所以你是否正在好奇，最后那只怪物去了哪里而我又是如何挺过海上的漂流——”

“那时一段非常非常漫长的时间。”

“看到我手里这个小箱子了吗？”

“对，它很重要。重要到我从不离手。”

“而且——没错，这里面就是我活下来的秘密，我的宝物。”

“其实啊……”

“人鱼只有一个地方的血液是红的。”


	5. Chapter 5

13

“我忍受着白日的暴晒与夜间的寒冷，忍受着饥渴。”

“除了那艘漂浮在海面上的破船，和平静的海面。”

“只有我的身体在告诉我时间是如何快速溜走的。”

“我很虚弱，但同时还也更想活下去。”

“你说我能怎么办？”

“当我从某一次昏迷中醒来，阳光隔着遮挡也窜进来贴在我脸上时。”

“我第一眼就看见身下那具的躯体。”

“白色、柔软、又富有力量。”

“曾经在上面的伤口已经合拢，只留下一点蓝色的血液痕迹。”

“一个怪物。”

“一只巨大的鱼。”

“所以我要怎么办？”

“我像亲吻一样吮吸着它的伤口，把舌头舔进那些缝隙里。”

“它在我嘴里的味道——”

“那样的味道……我没法和你形容那样的味道……”

“我只知道我得活下去。”

 

 

“这让我有了动力去检查它的状态。”

“它似乎昏迷着，脱水太久的黑发干枯得贴在皮肤上。”

“我勺来一些海水浇在它脑袋上，抽出了塞在它嘴里的坚硬金属。”

“它的嘴唇上全是伤口。”

“我想我已经饿昏了头。”

“所以我毫不客气地将嘴上的伤口舔了一遍。”

“我甚至忘记了它锋利的尖牙是如何的危险。”

“它醒了。”

“眯着红肿的眼睛看着我。”

“大概阳光太灿烂，使它根本看不清什么。”

“而我专注着它的嘴，掠夺着它口腔里的每一丝液体。”

“但那点东西，远远不够。”

“所以我拔掉了它喉咙上的东西。”

“还有它尾巴上的匕首。”

“在我捕获了它、折磨了它、囚禁了它、捆绑了它以后。”

“我毫无意识地释放了它。”

“我只是紧紧抱着它，将嘴唇贴在它每一处伤口上。”

“好像我在安慰它。”

 

 

“它既没有反抗、也不至于害怕，更没有愤怒。”

“它就在我手里，甩动着尾巴轻轻拍打着我的腿。”

“它以此回应着我，——安抚着我。”

“很贴心，不是吗？”

“也很愚蠢。”

“或者它根本就不拥有我所想的那种在乎。”

“记得我告诉过你的吗？”

“当我从它脸上咬下第一块肉时——”

“它也只是看着我。”

“看着我慢慢的将那块肉在嘴里咬碎然后吞下去。”

“等到它可怜的脑袋里终于明白了我在做什么以后。”

“它将自己向我靠的更近，甚至将伤口更多地暴露给我。”

“它在奉献自己，并且一点也不在乎献祭的是什么。”

“它更在乎地是在我低头那一刻用自己的嘴唇模仿亲吻那样贴着我。”

“我终于开始意识到自己在做什么，并已经做了什么。”

“也开始试图理解它在做什么。”

“然后我突然想到——”

“它确实不需要在乎。”

“它可是永生的人鱼啊。”

 

 

“拔掉它的爪子，会长出新的。”

“敲碎它的牙，会替换掉旧的。”

“打断它的骨，会重新连接起来”

“切开它的肉，也会慢慢合拢。”

“它永远是海洋深处孕育出来的漆黑怪物，无惧任何躯体上的痛苦和伤害。”

“所以我还要担心什么？或者说还需要犹豫什么？”

“毕竟它也想要我活下去不是吗？”

“我现在还记得它脸上讨好的表情，仿佛在鼓励我一样。”

“而我也丝毫没有半点拒绝的打算。”

“我开始品尝它。”

“对任何一个文明人来说，那其实都很诡异。”

“——且不论它的人形外貌。我是在进食一个活物。”

“不像那些放进热水里会逃窜的虾蟹，也不是咬开躯体会挣扎的肉虫。”

“它几乎平静地像一位餐桌旁的侍应生，只待在你酒杯将空时恰到好处地舔上早已挑选好的琼汁。”

“而我彻底上瘾。”

 

 

14

“不，你不应该作出这样的表情。仿佛我是一个食人的怪物。”

“真正的怪物明明是它。”

“即使我昼夜不停地啃噬——从圆润的肩膀，到柔软的胸口，还有紧实的手臂。”

“即使它半边身体露出白骨。”

“但它仍然可以蜷缩在我怀里，像只巨大的宠物依恋着自己所没有的温度。”

“它脸颊上的伤口一直没有恢复的迹象，从那里甚至能直接看见口腔里的牙齿。”

“而我每一次看向它的脸，都会忍不住亲吻那个位置。”

“现在想来，那就是我新生开始的地方。”

“他的手从最后的束缚中也解脱出来了。”

“我全然已经忘记了关于它的残暴并且毫不担心。”

“因为它小心翼翼地捧着我的手指，慢慢摸索着彼此的不同。”

“若我舔舐收起利爪的指腹，它还会害羞地将自己蜷缩的更紧。”

“我对着指关节用力咬下去，很快就得到了第一小块它的骨头。”

“我在阳光下看着那块骨头，然后仔细地收进了衣服里。”

“在那之后，我的藏品越来越多。”

“它的鳞片、它的骨头、它的爪子、甚至它的尖牙。”

“我正好用它们记录着在海面上渡过的日子。”

“我的怪物仍然躺在我的怀里，像刚被捕获时一样虚弱。”

 

 

“在某一个黄昏，当我准备用匕首切开它的胸腔时。”

“它第一次有了不同的反应。”

“它握住了我的手——尽管只是一个残缺的手掌。”

“我以为它终于要阻止我了。”

“它并非毫无弱点。”

“它持续地在我怀里扭动，皮肤奇异地显现出了粉色——或许那只是夕阳下的错觉。”

“它张着自己的嘴，仿佛要说什么。”

“我既不关心也不想知道。”

“我只是敷衍地亲吻它的眼睛，舔舐它的眼球。这通常能很快安抚它。”

“但这一次它格外努力。”

“缩起腹部，翘着尾巴。把自己的某一部分送到我面前……”

“他下腹那处缝隙——我差不多都快忘记了。”

“它打开了自己的泄殖腔，将生殖器翘了出来。”

“我完全不明白它要干什么。”

“我再一次看它的脸。猜想如果它能发出声音，也许应该哭出来了吧。”

 

 

“那恶心的玩意儿戳在我身上，即使拨开也会再靠过来。”

“这索求让我很愤怒。它不过是一只怪物，居然还敢向我要求什么。”

“甚至还用手掌去按压我同样的部位。”

“是不是十分可笑？”

“哦。看来你并不这么认为。”

“我看到你眼里的同情了，为一只怪物。”

“你怜悯它。”

“仿佛我是恶魔，要吃掉献祭上来的处女。而那可怜的小东西已经全然爱上了我。”

“你已经忘记了它是如何用自己的宝库吸引着无数的水手将生命与时光都浪费在大海里。”

“也忘记了它是如何让我一无所有。”

“所以我总是不断地提醒你，那是一只怪物。”

“对待怪物该怎么做？”

“我触摸着那条缝隙，诱导它露出更多——然后轻易抓住那根妄想的东西。”

“我割掉了它。”

“变成一个新的收藏。”

 

 

“你害怕了？”

“迷失的方向、凶暴的大海、匮乏的物质都没有让你害怕。”

“而对于一只怪物的惩罚却让你害怕了？”

“明明它已经经历过更多更严重的。”

“哦当然了，它终于意思到我不是什么它想象中的存在而开始识图攻击我。”

“但是它已经没有力气和机会了。”

“我割开了它的皮肤，它的血肉。看到了包裹在肋骨中的心脏。”

“在一片淡色里唯一鲜艳的地方。”

“那么有力、健康、直至不倦地跳动着。”

“我用手指抚摸着上面光滑的肌理，包裹在自己手里。”

“那一刻我仿佛掌握住了整个怪物。”

“而它的一切剧烈挣扎都显得微弱渺小。”

“当时我就想。”

“是否这颗心脏会永远跳动下去呢？”

“我太想知道了。”

“所以我就那么做了。”

 

 

“它终于不动了。”

“在那颗可以称之为美丽的心脏离开它的时候。”

“它终于还是像一个普通生物那样沉默了。”

“而我手中的东西却任然跳动着。”

“所以真正的怪物到底是什么呢？”

“我也不知道。”

“我只知道后来起风了。”

“在等待了那么久以后，我的船终于动了起来。”

“晚上甚至迎来了一场小雨。”

“我几乎可以肯定了——我能活下去，回到陆地上。”

“因为我现在有了水、有了食物、也不再被困在某处。”

“我甚至还有了珍贵的宝藏。”

“深渊人鱼的心。”

 

 

15

“后来发生的一些事情，就自然多了。”

“我在漂泊中被解救，重新踏上陆地，再一步步回到最初的港口。”

“我卖掉那些美丽的鳞片、锋利的尖爪、奇特的骨头。”

“我又重新拥有了一切。新的船只、新的水手、新的码头等等一切！”

“但我一直留着那颗心脏。”

“它就像永不停歇的海浪潮汐，在浸泡着海水的罐子里永恒地跳动着。”

“它一直陪伴着我。”

“是一个最好的纪念。”

“也是一个诅咒。”

“一个对彻底吞噬了它的我，的诅咒。”

“看。”

“曾经多少人梦寐以求的永生。”

“就这样发生在我身上了。”

 

 

“我一年年地衰老，甚至能清晰闻到自己身上腐烂的味道。”

“起初我并不在意。”

“但漫长的时光总是能轻易折磨疯任何一个人。”

“我拥有了一切却没有了拥抱安息的权利。”

“而且我不像那只怪物，不像那颗永葆青春的心脏。”

“我在一点点的腐朽。”

“掉落的头发、脱落的牙齿、隔开的伤口、断掉的骨头它们都不会长回来。”

“所以这不是永生。”

“是诅咒。”

“我终于开始恐慌了。”

“因为我不想在日后变成一副躺在泥地里的枯骨，清晰感受着自己是如何慢慢地被分解。”

“我也想过是不是吃下那颗心脏，那颗唯一剩下的部分就会彻底拥有那怪物顽强的生命力……”

“但我害怕了。”

“我不敢那么尝试。”

 

 

“那是一段很痛苦的时光。”

“问题从哪里开始，就要从哪里解决。”

“从它身上来，那也就回到它身上去找。”

“所以我将它遗落在外的残留品——一件件地找了回来。”

“用尽了各种方法。”

“比如你的祖先收集的利爪——我记得被做成了一副别致的项链。”

“他很识趣，用一个合理的价格卖给了我。”

“也有些倔强的家伙。比如那些鳞片，被缝制在一件漂亮的裙子上。”

“它的主人——一位女士，很固执。”

“所以我只好杀掉了她。”

“别激动啊年轻人。”

“那已经是很久远的事情了。”

“久远到你——也不过是通过那些古旧的手札才来找我打探一个传说中的故事。”

“而我，也没有什么欺骗你的耐心。”

“那些东西，关于人鱼，坐在你面前的我。都是真实的。”

“这就是你想知道的答案。”

 

 

“所以后来又发生了什么呢？我为什么又能好好地再度活了这么多年……”

“我只能说，那只怪物实在是太让人惊叹了。”

“起初我只是将它的遗留物统统泡在干净的海水里。”

“它们在水中仿佛被施了魔法，自动就排练成活着时的样子。”

“我也不知道该怎么做，只能观察着它。”

“知道某一天，一个粗心大意的下人——”

“他在更换水的时候，漏进了一尾小鱼。”

“多有趣。”

“那条小到可以忽略不计的鱼却改变了一切。”

“那只怪物呀……”

“它又活了。”

 

 

“那是多么美妙的变化啊。”

“蓝色的血管从心脏一点点长出来，再生出柔嫩的肌肉攀附到骨骼上。”

“只要我不停地投入新鲜的食物，它们就会自动分解成那怪物身上的某一部分。”

“它一点点地生长，活了过来。”

“一个奇迹。”

“我不知道它的意识是否一直依附在那些东西上，我只知道……”

“永生是一种多么残酷的存在。”

“而庆幸地时，它没有一颗会步步走向疯狂的大脑。”

“也或者，它早在更久远的过去就崩溃成了现在的模样。”

“也许它曾经像真正传说中的造物一样美好。”

“但最终也只是成了一只凶残、愚蠢的怪物。”

“而我在它动起来的那一刻决定。”

“我要再次品尝它。”

“事实证明，这是个再正确不过的决定。”

“我又一次从它的血肉里，获得了无尽的生命力。”

“我们变成了一个生命的共同体，并且密不可分。”

“一切仿佛都将很完美了，对吗？”


	6. Chapter 6

你是否听过这样一个故事。

一位年轻的探险者，一名狡猾的海盗，一个意志坚定的人。终年徘徊在广阔的大海上，只为了寻找一份独属的稀有宝藏。接着登场的是神的造物，那种出没在水手们口耳相传故事里的传说。躲在深渊里被海水庇护的人鱼——永生的怪物。

他捕获了它，而它毁掉了他。

他们互相依偎漂泊在海上，一起迎接了无数个日升与月落，靠彼此而活。拥有有限时光的人有着坚韧地意志，从不畏惧风浪，也不会轻易被摧毁。而被迫离开故土的生物，挥霍着自己富有的生命。

仅能通过触碰传达的交流一次次失败，发不出声音的人鱼一点点融进人类的血肉里。

它使他活着，也使自己被他破坏。

直到他带它踏上未曾到达的彼方。

那是一个多绚烂的世界啊！仿佛同黑暗的海底相对似地总是处处充满光明。

它被分散在其中，辗转流浪。但它始终有一部分能陪伴着他。

它为此将自己无尽的时光分享给了他。

虽然它偶尔也会怀恋在对方怀里的时光，那怕它已经最大限度地享受了他目光的停留。可惜他们永远隔着神明设下的阻隔，无法沟通。无论是怎样的心意——善的、恶的、喜欢的都不被允许传达。像一则古老而凄凉的故事：活在水里的，仰望着；生在陆地的，凝视着。他们之间有着永恒的渴望和始终不能被跨越的界限。

即使他又使它活了，但他们仍然只能隔水相望。他只好又吞下它的血肉，使他们重新融为一体。而它在这一次新生中又无可避免地迷恋上唯一触碰它的对象。它又一次地将自己奉送上，将手指伸进他的嘴里，将嘴唇送进他的喉里。它像是泥土的造物，不论如何被破坏，终能轻易回归原本的模样。它甚至学会主动切下一块肥美的部位，只为换取一个亲昵的安抚。

它看着他老去、腐朽，然后又再度重新焕发活力。

他们彼此着迷于这过程，窃喜着又一次成功造就了彼此。他们一起去很多地方，那怕它只是被关在永远黑暗的盒子里。但他从不抛弃它。如同当初他们漂泊在海上，只是换了一个地方流浪。

可是属于海的，应当是要回去的。就像落足大地的，总是不愿离去一样。

它拥抱着他，抵抗着水深处地呼唤。那怕不断衰弱，也不敢低声吟唱任何关于海浪的歌谣。它是如此舍不得将它带进光明里的他，而他又是如此怨恨着使他无法归于黑暗的它。

直到它再也无法为他窃取时光。风暴也找到了它。

它终归不能够永远远离它生命的源泉，并必须应当回到海的深处。它拉着他的手，想要带他走。但是他却拒绝了它。它一直看着他，那怕雨水和浪花一次次淹没它。它永远没有办法发出请求的声音，即使它已经完全听懂了他说的每一句话。他的拒绝几乎和海水一样寒冷，同曾经进入它的炙热对比地如此鲜明。除了它的血肉，他对它没有任何留恋。

它第一次体会了什么是所谓的悲伤。

悲伤于它仅仅只能是一尾不会说话活在水里的人鱼；悲伤于它能给予对方的东西是那么少，寒碜到换不来一个微笑。

它只能孤独地沉进海里。

它没有逃走。

它只是被他放弃了。

即使分离会使他们愈加痛苦到无法承受的地步。

而这痛苦也使他终于愿意在安静毁灭的时光中思索它对自己来说到底是什么。

而他又是什么。

这使他终于再一次踏入海的领域，怀抱着曾经装着它的小小木箱。怀念自己曾经珍藏的宝藏。他从繁华的陆地离开，走出坚固的船舱。他回到他们最初相遇的地点。

若他已经失去了它，那且不妨在这里沉没。总归要腐朽，不如就选择去向深渊的尽头。沿途尽可浏览那些从前未曾见过的风光。那些他曾经从未想过要了解的水下世界。

当它靠近他时，他何尝又不是同样依赖着它。

在漫长的岁月里他一直是自私的那一个，以为自己给予的已经足够。但当他回到海上时，从身体里每一处传来的强烈回归欲望才是真正的真相。

他从来都知道他们是不该分开的共同体，只是他一直没有承认那些真正的变化，留恋着陆地的繁华。直到他追寻它而去，遵从自我而来。

他向年轻的陆地人讲述那些古老的过去，残酷的事实；他描述记忆里的风波与海浪，无尽的时光。他看着仿佛静止的海面，那下面藏着太多无人问津的秘密。

他像最初离开时一样，孤身一人坐上小船。

航行的方向是永远没有尽头的彼方。

夕阳西沉，明月升空。

他在安静的黑暗里拍打着怀抱的木箱。沉闷的声音随着水面的波纹一圈圈荡向远方。

如果还能再见的话，他想。

他也可以被吃进它的身体里。

如果还能再见。

当他还在思考的时候，它已经悄悄地破开水面看着他。

 

人鱼安静地趴在小船的船头，深色的眼睛看着船上衰老的船长。巨大的鱼尾在月光下泛着漂亮的光，彰显着神秘与力量。老人松开紧抱地盒子，一步步走向他的珍宝。

终于在故事的最后，人鱼回到了海里，水手获得了永恒的宝藏。

陆地上的故事或许已消散成了无人所知的过去，但水里的生物却有机会目睹一对永生的造物。

深渊的人鱼，再也不是孤单的收藏家。

它们彼此都有了最好的宝藏。


End file.
